Lo Que Nunca Veremos En Cyborg 009
by KokoroDoki
Summary: Una divertida lista de absurdas suposiciones sobre Cyborg 009


Disclaimer- Absolutamente nada relacionado con Cyborg 009 me pertenece.

P.D- Este no será el listado definitivo. Lo modificaré conforme se me ocurran más incoherencias.

* * *

**LO QUE NUNCA VEREMOS EN CYBORG 009**

**Lo que ALBERT nunca diría **

... Perdonen yo estaba equivocado

... Le doy TODA la razón a Joe

... ¡Jet eres admirable!

... ¿Quién es Hilda?

... Discúlpenme, pero jamás sostengo una discusión

… ¡Únete a los optimistas!

... ¡Gracias a Dios que no soy criticón!

... Si me pides mi opinión te la digo, antes no por que no soy metiche

... Dr. Gilmore ¿Podría actualizarme?... ¡Temo volverme obsoleto!

... ¿Visitar Alemania?... ¡Sería fantástico! Le tengo tantos recuerdos felices ¡Que me muero por volver!

... No encuentro razones para que haya sido derribado el Muro de Berlín

... Capitalista sin elección… ¡Pero comunista de CORAZÓN!

... ¡Me da igual lo que hagan, hicieron o dejen de hacer! No me afecta que me ignoren

... ¡Siento debilidad por las rubias clonadas! Bina, preséntame a tus cuatro hermanas ¿Si?

**Lo que ALBERT podría sucederle **

... Estar en actitud seductora con el tostador y encima de eso, decir- Yo también te amo

... En la escena aquella donde Francoise enojada con todos, lo calla enfrente de sus amigos, que Albert se enoje con ella y le diga- ¡No huí de Fantasma Negro para que una rubia tonta me venga a callar!

... Ser descubierto llorando en sala por estar viendo en el televisor la muerte de la mamá de Bambi y decir- ¡Lo siento, es que mis emociones me dominan!

... Despertar aterrado por que soñó que los pitufos bailaban alrededor del cadáver de Gargamel (gritando ¡Adios Gargamel!)

... Durante la gloriosa escena cuando Jet valientemente intenta rescatar a Joe, que Albert la critique y diga- ¿Que sino esta idiota Jet?

... En la épica escena cuando Joe se convierte en estrella fugaz, que Albert saque ventaja de eso y diga- Francoise, aprovechando que Joe se consumió en el cielo ¿Te casarías conmigo? (Francoise- ¡Siii!)…

... Mirar a Joe agacharse para recoger la basura y pensar- ¡Joe tiene buen trasero! (yendo rápidamente a darle un pellizco a Joe)

**Lo que JET nunca diría **

... ¿En serio que "NO SOY indestructible"¡Joe protégeme!

... Francoise… ¡Me gustas desde que el uniforme cyborg era de color verde!

... Mi nariz es grande por que soy aerodinámico

**Lo que JET podría sucederle **

... Quemarse los dedos por la peligrosa misión hacerse de comer y decir- ¡Esta sopa instantánea cada día me queda más rica!

... Estarse nuevamente comiéndose la sopa instantánea de cada día y decir- No se de que presume Chang ¡Es tan sencillo cocinar! (toma ampliándose, Jet con lo brazos quemados esperando la llegada de los paramédicos)

... Que continué sin entender que no tiene talento para cocinar y que diga- ¡Me lleva el diablo! (corriendo histérico con un vaso de agua apagando las llamas de su departamento)

... Volar hecho la madre para rescatar a Joe en el espacio, luego darse cuenta de su error y decir- ¡Si estaré imbécil, Joe nunca me agrado!

... Mirando a Joe sacar la basura y pensar- ¡Joe tiene buen trasero! (y encima darle de sopetón una nalgada a Joe)

**Lo que JOE nunca diría **

... ¡Yo mate al sacerdote!

... ¡Escuchen, escuchen! Sólo me importo YO…

... ¡Dios santo, estoy entre el amor de dos hombres! (Teniendo enfrente de él, a Albert que lo pellizco y a Jet que lo nalgueó)

**Lo que JOE podría sucederle **

... Ver fijamente a Francoise cuando usa su atrevido vestidito chino y acercarse corriendo hasta ella y decirle- ¡Te ves GORDA!

... Otra vez viendo a Francoise con el vestidito chino puesto y perseguirla por toda la playa para decirle- ¡Luces tan VULGAR!

... Besar inesperadamente a Francoise y luego decir-… ¡Te amo!

... Luego de besarla, proponerle a Francoise matrimonio y decirle:… ¡Cásate conmigo!

... Reconocer los fundamentos de Fantasma Negro porque alguien, picándole el hombro lo distrajo para robarle su rebanada de sandia- ¡Fantasma Negro tenía razón, la mayoría de los seres humanos son malvados! (Vemos a ChibiJet con orejas de zorro alejándose rápidamente con la sandía en la mano)

... Estar sentado tranquilamente en el sofá y de pronto por mala fe ponerse una enorme máscara africana de la fertilidad y decir- ¡Perro estúpido! (Aún lado de Joe, Kubikuro con respetivo infarto al corazón)

... Correr con un matamoscas en la mano en mach 5 por todo el restaurante de Chang, gritando muy convencido- ¡Matar resuelve todo! Wuajajajaja!…

**Lo que FRANCOISE nunca diría **

... ¡Joe, desde la vez aquella que amenazaste a 001 con matarlo, sabía que te amaría para siempre!

... ¡Joe tengo cólicos, así que piérdete!

... ¡Con mi poder Cyborg me entero de cada chisme de ustedes!

... ¡Ishuki mil veces maldita!

... ¡Joe deja de proteger a Hellen!... ¡Albert no hagas lo mismo con Bina¡UYYY!... ¡Váyanse al diablo juntos! Jet larguémonos…

... ¡Por favor Ivan escoge a Joe para que se vaya a la Estatua del Demonio!

**Lo que a FRANCOISE podría sucederle**

... Correr despavorida vestida con su trajecito chino, tapándose los oídos por que el insensible de Joe esta persiguiéndola para decirle que se ve gorda o vulgar

... Pasearse por la casa ante de todos, vestida de conejita play boy y decir- ¡Me seducen los machos chauvinistas!

... Salir recién casada de la Iglesia del brazo de Apollo y decirle a Joe que pasaba ocasionalmente por ahí - ¿No estarías creyendo que te esperaría toda la vida?

... Contemplar satisfecha como Joe salva la humanidad consumiéndose en una estrella fugaz y sacar ventaja de ello diciendo- Menos mal… Ahora podré ligarme con Albert sin remordimientos de conciencia…

... Perder la cordura presentándose histérica enfrente de sus amigos, con una escopeta en la mano gritándoles- ¡Malditos bastardos, devuélvanme mi ropa íntima! (miremos en cámara lenta a siete valientes cyborg adultos corriendo despavoridos esquivando disparos)

... Estar aterrorizada encerrada en el baño, hasta que nota como cambia de color su prueba de embarazo y grita - ¡Joe, es azul! (afuera Joe cae desmayado)

... Sufrir los dolores de dar a luz a la pequeña Josephine, jalando a Joe de los cabellos y decirle¡Te odio Maldito!

**PYUNMA**

**Lo que PYUNMA nunca diría **

... Masmado… Contigo hasta la muerte…

... ¡Chispas!... Cuanto me hubiera gustado ser un minero del metal X

... ¿Caminar yo, todo el desierto sólo por un pinche costal de harina de trigo¡Por mi muéranse!

... ¡Maldito día en que abolieron la esclavitud! Ahora no encuentro trabajo en ninguna parte

... ¡Albert, G.Junior!... ¡Mis amigos! Sino fuera por ustedes nunca tendría estas hermosas escamas de plata… ¡Gracias por permitir que casi me matara un Satán!

**Lo que a PYUNMA podría sucederle**

... Escuchar atentamente las recomendaciones optimistas de Albert, para luego decirle- ¡Albert trágate tus consejos!

... Verse satisfecho al espejo con el puro traje de baño contemplando extasiado sus escamas de plata y decir- Me mato sino estoy más guapo que Acuaman…

**IVÁN**

**Lo que a IVÁN nunca diría**

... Iba mandar a Chang a la Estatua del Demonio, pero una voz muy femenina me rogó que escogiera a Joe

**Lo que a IVÁN podría sucederle**

... Estar mirando como Joe besa furtivamente a Francoise y pensar- ¡Soy un hombre de cuarenta años con necesidades!

**Lo que ISAAC GILMORE nunca diría **

... ¡Ja,Ja,Ja! Los muy estúpidos se creyeron mi arrepentimiento… ¡Hola Joe!

* * *


End file.
